Mayor Lionheart
|Enemies = Zootopia: Dawn Bellwether Fantasy Wind: King Leonard Mudbeard, Ross, Hopper, Shaw, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Acer, Grem, Metal Beak, Pure Ones The Big Four: Grimmel the Grisly |Likes = Zootopia: Positivity, fame, praise, safety, the success of prey mammals, Fancy Cat magazine Crossover: Sam Kazuko |Dislikes = }}Mayor Lionheart is a major character in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. As his name suggests, he is the mayor of the eponymous city. Appearance Personality Lionheart is a rather controversial figure. He generally presents himself as a charming, noble, and inspiring leader. His will to ensure that all mammals are treated equally within his city supports this, as his goals are primarily focused on keeping his citizens, and the city itself, safe. However, he is willing to go to illegal lengths to achieve these goals, establishing that, despite his nobility, he is not devoid of negative traits. He is strictly intolerant of incompetence, especially during urgent matters. When angered, Lionheart becomes an imposing figure, which makes him a feared individual to those who work closely enough with him to witness this side. This can be seen with Chief Bogo, who, despite being against some of Lionheart's political decisions, refrained from doing anything to upset the latter, even becoming visibly anxious when his name is brought into conversation. This is also seen with Lionheart's treatment towards Bellwether, whom he treats with little respect, ordering her around more like a stooge than an actual assistant mayor. In addition to dumping work on her, he sometimes pushes her aside when in public, stealing the spotlight. Lionheart also has Bellwether's office located in a small utility room with a loud water heater, with stacks of file boxes lining the wall outside her door. However, though their relationship is fairly one-sided, it is not purely black and white. When with Lionheart, Bellwether appears to suffer from anxiety, somewhat, possibly due to her dislike for predators, or perhaps because of the huge amount of work she receives. As a result, she can often fumble, which occasionally annoys Lionheart to the point of lashing out, going as far as calling Bellwether derogatory names, making him seem cold and cruel to his inferiors. Nevertheless, Lionheart at least makes attempts to keep his temper and show compassion towards those who assist him. At one point, when ordering Bellwether to take care of other matters while he tends to something more important, he does so gruffly but somewhat sympathetically adds "please" to his demands at the end, in response to his own roughness. Later on, Bellwether reveals that Lionheart made an effort to actually get her a gift, though it was merely a mug saying "World's Greatest Dad" with the "Dad" bit scribbled and replaced with "Assistant Mayor" through a marker. It seems Lionheart isn't the best at handling much at once and can be rather neglectful towards other needs as a result. However, Lionheart's actions were not always out of pure selflessness; he appears to care greatly about his own reputation, and in fact, many of the decisions he made were done at least partly to secure his position as Mayor. This was a partial reason for creating the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, as creating opportunities for prey meant winning the favor among the majority of Zootopia. This was also a partial reason for his illegal imprisonment of the savage predators; during the confidential operation, Lionheart is directly advised to come forward due to the urgency of the situation, though he refuses, alluding to his fear of losing his job as a result of prey citizens (the majority of the populous) revolting against having a predator as their mayor. Lionheart tends to justify his questionable decisions by claiming them to have been done for the greater good, as evidenced by him rather casually claiming that his illegal imprisonment of the afflicted predators was "a classic doing the wrong thing for the right reason kind of a deal". Though he is truthful in this regard, this heavily implies that he sees no harm in committing illegal acts if it's for the sake of something he values. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Buster Moon Flik Red Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Clark Medina Leah Olivar Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Lions Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonists Category:Animated Characters